


Next to Him

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

You laid back in bed and turned on your favorite movie with popcorn in your lap and candy on the nightstand. You were wearing one of Sam’s flannels; it was so big, it was basically a blanket with sleeves. Sam and Dean were out on a hunt and wouldn’t be back for another day, and Sam’s shirt still smelled like him. This hunt had taken a couple of weeks, and you missed him like crazy. You spent every minute worrying about him (and Dean too, but Dean wasn’t your boyfriend), wondering if it would just be the older Winchester walking in the bunker doors.

Fortunately you had already put the popcorn bowl on the bedside table when you fell asleep. You didn’t realize you were so tired, but you couldn’t keep your eyes open; they closed on their own and you quickly drifted to sleep.

You were typically a light sleeper, but you barely felt when someone slipped into your bed next to you. He carefully wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close. You eventually woke up in Sam’s arms, the only way you liked waking up.

“What happened to another day?” you asked, still half asleep.

“The hunt finished early and you know Dean doesn’t drive slow. Plus I asked him to try and get us home soon. I don’t like not sleeping next to you.”

You snuggled into Sam’s warm chest, grinning. “I hate it when you’re on a hunt and I don’t get to go. I don’t like sleeping in an empty bed either.”

“Well, you won’t have to for a while. I’m not leaving you alone for quite some time. I like doing this too much.” Sam kissed the side of your head and pulled you even closer, if that was even possible. “Is that my shirt?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. It’s big and comfy and it smells like you. I missed you.”

“Keep it, I like you in my shirts.”

“Actually, I’m going to need you to wear it every once in a while so it smells like you again. I’ll just keep stealing it back.”

Sam laughed. “If that’s what you want.”

“Mmhm.”

“Y/N, go back to sleep. You’re exhausted and I woke you up. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Mkay. Love you.”

“I love you too.”  
_______

As promised, Sam was still there when you woke up. He was staring at you adoringly, and probably had been for a while.

“You’re staring,” you stated.

“You’re beautiful,” Sam retorted.

You rolled your eyes, knowing you were probably snoring and that your hair looked like a crow’s nest. “Did you get any sleep?”

“Some. But with all that snoring…”

You picked up your pillow and hit him with it. “Jackass.”

“I’m just teasing,” Sam laughed. “I think it’s cute.”

“Cute?”

“Okay, maybe not cute.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“But seriously, you’re still beautiful when you sleep. You’re peaceful. Not worried about a hunt, not concerned that me or Dean might not come back. You’re just… peaceful. And it’s beautiful.”

How did this man love you so much? He was incredible, so loving and caring. Instead of responding, you kissed him gently on the lips, letting him know how much you loved him. You really, really did love him.

“I never got to shower yesterday when I got back from the hunt. You wanna join me?” Sam asked you.

Hell yeah you did.


End file.
